Sunburnt
by Olexia Engel
Summary: For, to worship the hot-tempered, volatile Blondie was like worshipping the sun – basking in his warmth for too long and it was inevitable that he get burned. IasonxRiki, Oneshot, Yaoi.


OoOoOoOoOoOo

**SUNBURNT**, by Olexia Engel

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Ai no Kusabi.

**Reviews:** Yes, please!

**Pairing:** Iason/Riki

**Notes:** Angst, violence, romance, yaoi

**Summary:** And, as Iason peeled away the dead skin, he wondered whether he was finally peeling away the outer layers of Riki's complex personality.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Pet!" Iason's authoritative tone sounded from within the penthouse.

Riki simply yawned and rolled over onto his front. He brushed away the hair that fell into his eyes and then squinted at the pool, watching the water ripple in the gentle breeze and reflect the morning sun. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the tropical fragrance of the newly imported papaya trees filling his nostrils. A contented smile curled his lips.

"Riki," Iason said irritably, his shadow falling onto the obstinate mongrel as he came to stand before him.

Riki opened his eyes partially. "Aw, would ya mind moving? You're blocking my sun."

Iason remained rooted to the spot, folding his arms across his chest. "When I call you, pet, you are to come straight away. Do you understand me? How dare you make me fetch you?"

"I didn't hear you," Riki offered lightly, unaffected by his Master's steely tone. He shifted slightly to get a more comfortable position.

Iason felt his anger begin to rise, but chose to suppress it. He glanced down at his pet's naked body, his blue eyes skimming over the mongrel's smooth skin and taut muscles. Almost immediately, he felt his crotch begin to tighten. He quickly adjusted his trousers. "You should really cover up, pet. The Amoian sun is merciless in these arid summer months and will fry your vulnerable skin. Remember; you're not used to staying outside for long periods of time."

"And whose fault is that?" Riki snapped, his deep voice filled with resentment. "You keep me trapped in that bloody penthouse every bloody day. So excuse me for trying to soak up some sun. My skin's fine. I practically lived on the streets back in Ceres. Rain, wind and shine."

Iason felt an instant pang of hurt. "Your allusion to Ceres is irrelevant. This is your home now, pet."

Riki laughed. "It's your home, Iason. It's my prison."

Iason bristled at this callous remark. "This conversation is over," he said sharply. "Get inside. Now."

Riki sat up, his dark eyes widening in disbelief. "What? Why?"

"Don't try my patience, pet. Get inside now, or I will drag you in myself."

Riki crossed his arms and legs indignantly. "Looks like you're gonna have to drag me then, coz I'm not budging an inch."

Iason clenched his fists, infuriated. "Mark my words, Riki; if I have to lay one finger on you then you go through the rest of the day without food. I'll chain you to the T stand and whip you until you're coated in blood, and even then I won't stop."

This black threat was more than enough to sway the stubborn mongrel. With an exaggerated sigh, he rose to his feet, kicking his towel angrily before storming into the penthouse.

Iason chuckled. He found Riki's temper most amusing. Blue eyes twinkling, he strolled through the garden and back into the penthouse.

In the Great Hall, Riki spun round and glared at his smug Master. "Shit, Iason! You are so fucking unfair! Why can't I stay in the garden? I need the fresh air! I can't breathe in this fucking place!"

"You didn't ask for my permission," Iason said simply. He walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of red wine.

"And why should I ask for your fucking permission? It's only the garden, for Jupiter's sake! It's not like I can escape or anything – I'd get fucking electrocuted if I climbed over the damned fence!"

"And you've got the scar to prove that, pet," Iason said sternly, his eyes travelling to Riki's left forearm.

Riki thrust his arm behind his back, his face darkening. "You can't expect me to stay cooped up in this hellhole forever. I need the fresh air; I need to stretch my legs; I need to feel the sun on my skin instead of just gazing at it through the window. I need to feel alive! I'll go crazy otherwise."

Iason took a delicate sip of his wine, considering. "Come here," he said finally.

Riki hesitantly approached the indecipherable Blondie.

Setting his glass on the counter, Iason beckoned him further before pulling him into a tight embrace. "You may return to the garden, pet, under one condition," he whispered slowly in the mongrel's ear.

Riki gulped, shuddering at the close proximity. "Which is what?"

"You put some blasted clothes on." Iason gave the mongrel's exposed rump a playful spank.

Riki yelped, rubbing away the sting. "Fine."

"I was expecting a more grateful reaction," the Blondie remarked, pulling away and seizing his pet's chin with a gloved hand.

"No, I am grateful, Iason…" Riki said quickly, averting his eyes from his Master's piercing blue gaze. "It's just that I was hoping to get a tan. And I thought you liked me looking all dark and exotic..."

Iason smiled. "You're perfect as you are." He bent down and captured the mongrel's lips in a sensuous kiss.

Riki immediately responded, revelling in the lingering taste of the red wine. After a few fevered moments, he pulled away for air and gazed imploringly at the zealous Blondie. "Please, Master?" he said breathlessly. "Let me sunbathe naked for just a little bit. Please? I hate looking so… pasty."

Iason inhaled deeply, annoyed at his pet's incessant nagging. "Very well, my wilful little mongrel," he conceded. "One hour, without clothes, and not a second longer." He tapped the mongrel's cheek lightly with a gloved hand before turning around and disappearing down the corridor, into their bedroom. He returned a moment later. "Be sure to apply this to your entire body. You can ask Daryl to assist you." He held up a tube of expensive suntan lotion before the mongrel's face. "I mean it, Riki. Do not step into the sun without it. I will not have your beautiful skin scorched under those fiery rays. Do I make myself clear?"

The mongrel forced a smile, taking the lotion from his frustratingly fastidious Master. "Crystal."

"Very well. I am leaving now to join Raoul in Apatia. We have an urgent business matter to address."

"Oh, okay…" the mongrel said, surprised. "When will you be back?"

"Not before sunset. You will have to eat on your own tonight for I will most likely dine out with Raoul."

Riki felt a sharp stab of jealousy. "Whatever," he muttered, batting away the Blondie's arms and stalking over to the balcony.

Inwardly thrilled at his pet's predictably hostile reaction, Iason took a final sip of his wine before donning his customary red cloak. "I'm trusting you, pet," he called after the peeved mongrel. "One hour."

"Yeah, yeah." Riki waved his hand dismissively, preoccupied with lighting his cigarette.

"And don't forget the lotion."

Riki rolled his eyes. "Yes! I know!"

Giving his pet a final nod, Iason turned and exited the penthouse promptly, his boots clipping smartly across the polished marble floor.

As soon as the front door hummed shut, Riki turned his attentions to Daryl, who was also on the balcony, carefully watering the freshly bloomed Amoian roses. "Iason's such a bastard," he growled, raking a hand through his black hair and then taking another deep drag from his cigarette.

"He may be strict, Riki, but he knows what's best. You shouldn't fight him," the young eunuch said softly. "Want me to help you apply the lotion?"

Riki's composure snapped. "Fuck the lotion!" he shouted, dropping his smoke on the floor. "Here's what I think of his shitty ointment!" He picked the tube up from the table and threw it over the ledge.

"Riki!" Daryl screeched, the watering can falling from his frantic hands. "Are you insane?! Lord Mink will be furious!"

"Like I give a flying toss what that dick thinks! He can shove his rules up his arrogant Blondie ass!" The mongrel slammed his fist against the wall and then set off towards the garden. "Bring me a strawberry and papaya cocktail!" he barked over his shoulder.

Daryl bent down to retrieve the watering can, staring after the delinquent mongrel in disbelief.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Iason-sama!" Daryl gasped, rushing to meet his Blondie Master. "I didn't realise you'd be back so soon!"

Iason allowed the young Furniture to remove his cloak. "Is that a problem?"

"N-No, Master," Daryl stuttered, his cheeks flushing red. "Shall I pour you a glass of wine?"

"A cognac will do."

"Yes, my lord." Daryl quickly scurried into the kitchen to retrieve the wanted beverage.

Iason strode down the corridor and into the Great Hall. Taking the periodical from the side table, he moved to sit in his favourite chair.

Daryl hurried over and lowered his head accordingly. "Your drink, Master."

Crossing his legs, Iason took the proffered drink with a curt nod. "Where's Riki?"

"R-Riki?" He looked up at the Blondie with wide eyes. "H-He returned to his private chambers. Would you like me to fetch him?"

Iason reclined back in his chair. "Immediately."

Daryl bowed quickly and exited the Great Hall.

Iason sipped his cognac and began reading the periodical. He soon grew impatient. "I'm waiting!" he bellowed, his voice echoing through the spacious penthouse.

Almost immediately, Riki entered the Great Hall, dressed in dark trousers and a black long-sleeved top.

Iason's eyes narrowed at his unusually modest attire. "Come here, pet."

With a guilty expression, Riki slowly approached his Master.

Iason took a sharp intake of breath when he saw his pet's sunburnt face. "Undress. Now."

Riki hung his head. "Iason, please…"

"I won't ask you again."

Resigned to his imminent punishment, Riki slowly removed the cotton garments, gasping when the fabric brushed against his tender skin.

Iason clenched his fists at the sight of the mongrel's sunburnt flesh; he was red from head to toe.

Riki gulped. "It's not as bad as it looks, I-Iason…"

Without warning, the Blondie leapt forward and seized his pet's wrist, yanking him closer. He tugged his right glove off with his teeth and then raked his nails across the mongrel's sore chest.

Riki cried out in pure agony, tears immediately springing to his eyes. He flailed his arms in a frantic bid to break free.

Iason released his hold, allowing his pet to stagger backwards. "Not as bad as it looks?" he hissed. "How long did you stay out in the garden, pet?"

"One hour! I swear!" The mongrel averred, his face contorted at the incredible burn.

"Daryl!" Iason bellowed, addressing the Furniture who was standing nervously in the doorway. "How long did Riki stay in the garden?"

Daryl gave the mongrel an apologetic look before turning to his Master. "Three hours, my lord."

Iason glared at his recalcitrant pet, who looked ready to burst into tears. "Three hours?" he repeated, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well how would I know?" Riki yelled, his voice breaking with emotion. "I fell asleep!"

"Is that true, Daryl?"

"I-I wouldn't know, Master," the eunuch answered quickly, bowing his head.

Iason took another sip of his cognac, trying to contain his anger. "Why didn't you apply the lotion?"

"I did!" Riki gushed. "All over!"

"Oh, you did?" Iason set his glass down to one side and reached into the inside pocket of his tunic. "Then what's this?" He pulled out the unopened tube of suntan lotion.

Riki's eyes widened in horror.

"I found it on the pavement outside the penthouse, pet."

"Oh! W-Well you see, Iason, it f-fell from the balcony when – "

"Enough!" the Blondie barked, rising from his chair. He grabbed his pet by the hair and proceeded to drag him towards the balcony. "Daryl! Fetch me that wooden chair!" He gestured wildly. "And some rope!"

"What are you going to do to me?!" Riki screamed, desperately trying to pull away from his furious Master.

"I am going to punish you, pet, like you have never been punished before." Iason held Riki still on the balcony whilst Daryl brought him the wanted items. "Place the chair here. That's it." To his pet's consternation, Iason effortlessly lifted him up so that he was kneeling on the chair, with his back arched and bottom high in the air. "Hold him down, Daryl!" Despite Riki's frenzied struggles, Iason stretched out his pet's arms and bound his wrists to the back legs. Using another length of rope, he then tied Riki's ankles to the chair's front wooden legs. "There!" he announced, standing back. He turned his attentions back to Daryl. "Fetch me a ball gag, a blanket and more rope," he commanded.

Daryl gave him a quizzical look before scurrying off.

"Iason, p-please…" Riki sobbed, pulling futilely against his restraints. "I'm s-sorry. Let me up. P-Please!"

"I'm merely giving you what you want, Riki," Iason replied with a callous grin. "To feel the sun's rays beat down on your bare skin."

The mongrel despaired. "But I'm already sunburnt! I'm in fucking agony!"

"Mark my words, Riki; the pain you're experiencing now is nothing compared to what you will experience later. You will never want to sit down again."

"Master!" Riki implored, flexing his arms and legs so much that the whole chair almost toppled over. "Let me up! I beg of you! Please!"

"Not up for negotiation, pet."

"You monster! You evil, twisted, sadistic fuck! I hate you!"

Iason slapped Riki hard across the face. "Watch that spiteful little tongue of yours, pet, or I will chop it off," he hissed.

At that moment, Daryl returned with the requested items.

"Ah, Daryl!" Iason looked pleased at the eunuch's speedy return. He quickly took the ball gag from the trembling youth and forced it into his pet's mouth. "Unravel the rope," he ordered, fastening the gag's straps tightly around Riki's head. He then turned the chair around so that Riki's raised bottom was directly facing the sun. With the new lengths of rope, he connected the legs of the chair to the balcony railing to hold it in place and prevent Riki from toppling over. Snatching the white blanket from the now terrified Furniture, he draped it carefully over his pet's head and back, and then tucked the remainder of it around the mongrel's hips and over his legs and feet, deliberately leaving only his bare bottom exposed. He stood back to admire his handiwork.

Daryl looked at the prostrate mongrel pitifully. "How long will he stay like that?"

"Until I find enough compassion in my heart to release him," Iason answered elusively. "It is now midday, so the sun is at its highest point. I can't tell you how excited I am to see the boy's skin fry."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Riki started at the sound of Iason's footsteps.

"Shhh," Iason hushed his frightened pet. He circled the chair once before stopping in front of the mongrel's exposed bottom. He reached out and stroked the red, blistered skin with a gloved finger.

Riki cried into his ball gag at the intense rush of pain.

Iason smiled, continuing to lightly caress the mongrel's burnt flesh. "It's coming along nicely," he remarked, before bending forwards and placing a gentle kiss on his pet's scorched rump.

Riki squirmed in discomfort.

Amused, the Blondie laughed softly and then strolled back into the Great Hall.

Alone once more, Riki screamed out his frustration into his ball gag, hot tears spilling down his sunburnt cheeks. He was in complete agony. The rope wrapped around his wrists and ankles was digging mercilessly into his tender flesh, and his knees and torso stung terribly due to their direct contact with the rough wooden chair. His pain was so severe that he felt as if his whole body was on fire.

He wept bitterly, not for his physical state, but for the powerful emotions that were bubbling inside him. He had brought all of this onto himself. He had goaded Iason; had deliberately provoked the volatile Blondie, and now he was paying the hefty price of such foolishness. He knew exactly how his Master would react. Yes, this punishment was far too extreme, far more sinister than he ever could have imagined it to be, but deep down, this is what he had wanted. What he had craved. Not the pain and degradation, of course, but all the emotions that went with it. The rage; the passion; that manic glint in his Master's cold blue eyes. For weeks he had felt as if he were living in a vacuum, where everything was static and unchanging, and he loathed that mediocre existence. He really did. Inciting Iason's wrath was certainly not the cleverest way to inject a bit of zest back into his life, but this was, in essence, what he had been secretly pining for – the drama, the raging emotions, the dizzying adrenaline rush. So now, he concluded dejectedly, it was only fair that he should willingly succumb to his dark fate, and perhaps finally address his indisputably masochistic desires…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Riki was startled awake when somebody carefully lifted the blanket from his face. He quickly blinked his eyes to clear his fuzzy vision.

Daryl smiled sadly at the suffering mongrel. With gentle hands, he removed the ball gag and then raised a glass of water to his cracked lips.

Riki drank greedily, closing his eyes at the wondrous sensation of the cold liquid sliding down his parched throat. "Thank you," he gasped in appreciation after he had emptied the glass.

"Lord Mink's orders – he wants me to keep you hydrated."

Riki's brain was so addled that he barely processed the information. "How long has it been?" he croaked.

"Just over two hours." Daryl stroked the mongrel's sweaty face tenderly. "Listen, Riki. I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to gag you again. Master Iason forbade me to speak to you."

Riki nodded sadly and allowed Daryl to replace the ball gag, blinking back hot tears when the Furniture pulled the blanket down again.

The eunuch picked up the empty glass and turned to go. "I'll be back in a little while," he promised.

As the youth's footsteps faded away, Riki allowed his tears to fall freely. It really was dangerous being involved with Iason; loving Iason so fiercely, he decided ruefully. For, to worship the hot-tempered, volatile Blondie was like worshipping the sun – basking in his warmth for too long and it was inevitable that he get burned.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm so sorry, Riki," Daryl whispered, lifting up the blanket and removing the ball gag. "It's time."

Riki looked up at the Furniture groggily before opening his mouth, thinking it was time for him to down another glass of water. He frowned when the eunuch proceeded to tug the blanket off completely. Instantly, the cool air collided with his sweaty skin and for a moment it served as a blessed relief. This soothing reprieve was cut short, however, when Iason stepped onto the balcony, tapping a paddle menacingly against his thigh.

"Are you ready to be punished, pet?"

Riki closed his eyes, shaking his head. This couldn't possibly be real. This was still just a nightmare…

"Open your eyes, pet," Iason ordered, grasping the mongrel's chin with a gloved hand.

Head spinning, Riki met Iason's icy glare with unfocused eyes.

"I am absolutely furious with you, pet," the Blondie declared, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "You disobeyed me. You betrayed my trust." He moved to position himself behind the subjugated mongrel. "And now you must pay for your brazen transgressions." He stroked his pet's bottom once before delivering the first blow with formidable force.

The chair lurched forwards at the incredible impact as Riki howled out in excruciating pain.

Iason simply smiled and readied himself to administer the second blow.

The mongrel had now jolted back to full consciousness. "Master! Please!" he screamed, tears streaming down his sticky face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Iason laughed brokenly. "Oh, you will be, pet." He delivered the next three blows in quick succession. "You recalcitrant mongrel!" he bellowed, black emotions that had been buried for so long now erupting into a ferocious rage. "How dare you go against my wishes! How dare you throw the lotion over the balcony! How dare you lie to me, Riki?!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!" The mongrel choked on his tears.

"You're not sorry!" Iason yelled, swinging his arm to deliver the fifth blow. "Stop lying to me, pet!"

"I'm t-telling the fucking truth!" the mongrel cried vehemently. "I am sorry! I'm s-sorry for everything!"

"Watch your tongue, pet!" Iason bellowed, pummelling the mongrel's bottom with even greater vigour.

Riki mumbled something incoherent, overwhelmed by the searing pain. His blistered bottom was extensively bruised and was now starting to bleed.

Iason was oblivious to the mongrel's pathetic state; so violent was his fury. He continued to paddle his pet's rump with alarming ferocity, indifferent to the blood that began to trickle down the mongrel's legs.

Riki was in such distress that he could no longer cry out. The punishment was so severe that it had transported him to a whole new level of pain. It was not long before his eyes started to roll back as the blows continued to rain down on his abused flesh.

Daryl noticed this change in Riki's composure with alarm. He immediately rushed to the enraged Blondie and tugged frantically on his sleeve. "Please, Master! Stop!"

The bloody paddle stilled midway through the air. Iason stared down at the shaken Furniture with a feral look in his eyes.

"Please, Iason-sama! I beg of you! Have mercy!"

Iason looked down at his blood-spattered tunic, and then at his pet's battered flesh. As if waking up from a trance, he hurled the paddle over the ledge. He quickly untied the lifeless mongrel and scooped him into his arms. "Riki! My precious Riki! What have I done?!" he cried frantically.

"I think he fainted, M-Master," the eunuch sobbed, pressing his fingers against the mongrel's throat. His face broke into a happy smile. "He's alive, Iason-sama! I've found his pulse!"

"Thank Jupiter!" Iason exclaimed, overcome with relief. He gave his beloved pet a gentle shake. "Riki? Riki? Can you hear me?"

As if on cue, Riki's eyes fluttered open. "I-Iason?"

"Yes, my love! It's me! I'm here!" Iason showered his pet's face with kisses.

Riki furrowed his brow in confusion. "Is my punishment over now?"

"Yes, love, it's over. It's all over."

Riki gave the Blondie a grateful smile before closing his eyes again.

"Daryl, start running Riki a cold bath. That will take away the heat. After that, we'll apply some special ointment to reduce the inflammation and promote healing."

"Yes, Master." Daryl bowed and promptly left the balcony.

Alone, Iason stroked his pet's sunburnt face, brushing away the hair that clung to his sweaty forehead. "Everything's going to be okay now, pet," he whispered.

Riki groaned softly. "My head hurts…"

"A headache is to be expected, love. I'll ask Daryl to fetch you a fresh glass of water and a strong analgesic to take away the pain."

"Okay." Riki sighed, resting his head on his Master's chest.

Iason frowned. He shook Riki awake again. "You do know you brought all of this onto yourself, pet?" he demanded, his voice thick with emotion. "You drove me to this."

Riki nodded, tears springing to his eyes again. He knew he had instigated everything, and he hated himself for it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Riki began to stir.

"Morning, love," Iason said huskily, kissing his pet's eyelids. "Are you in any pain?"

Riki smiled and shook his head. It was the third day after his horrendous punishment, and he no longer felt anything – no tender skin, no cramping muscles. The ointment had worked wonders.

"Excellent." Iason ran a hand lovingly across his pet's torso, which was now a dusky pink. His fingers travelled lightly up the mongrel's arm, stopping at a particularly dry patch of skin by his shoulder. He gently scraped away the dead pieces of skin, marvelling at the fresh layer underneath.

Riki squirmed at the tickling sensation. "Stop," he giggled, opening his eyes to see what the Blondie was doing. "Eew! That's gross, Iason!" he exclaimed, sitting up and grimacing at the flakes of skin that now littered the bed.

"No matter; I'll have Daryl change the sheets."

"Yeah, but still! It's disgusting!"

Iason narrowed his eyes. "Settle down, pet," he commanded sternly.

Riki lay back down with a defeated sigh.

The Blondie smirked. "There's a good boy." He resumed his affectionate ministrations. Once he had finished with the mongrel's shoulder, he turned his attentions to the boy's chest, which was also starting to peel. Stripping away the dead skin with idle fingers, he looked up to study the mongrel's handsome features. For once, Riki was being calm and obedient, and seemed to be… content. He found this strange, though very pleasing.

The sun shone brightly through the red curtains, bathing the room in a warm, rustic glow. It impregnated a deep sense of fulfilment.

And, as Iason continued to peel away the dead skin, he wondered whether he was finally peeling away the outer layers of Riki's complex personality.

**Owari**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please take the time to review; feedback is much appreciated.

OoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
